Unknown Memory
by Lightning Michaelis
Summary: Pour lui, elle faisait partie du passé. Mais rattrapé par ce dernier, une autre histoire débutera. ( LxOC; 10 chapitres assez courts; l'histoire commence au début de l'enquête sur Yotsuba )
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Moi c'est Lightning Michaelis ! Je vous présente donc ma toute première Fanfiction, Unknown Memory ( Mémoire Inconnue ) sur le fandom Death Note, c'est un LxOC et tout appartient à Tsugumi Ohba et à Takeshi Obata excepté mon OC. L'histoire débute peu avant les soupçons sur Yotsuba. Bref, je vous dis merci de vous être aventuré sur cette page et je fais un énoooorme merci à Chocolina Sutcliff, ma bêta sans qui ma fanfiction ne serait pas la même. Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Light rêvassait. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler. Il en avait assez, cette enquête commençait à lui prendre la tête. Il était menotté à Ryusaki alors qu'il n'était pas coupable, et ce-dernier refusait obstinément de le croire, mais si ça se trouve, L n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il lui avait expliqué sa théorie selon laquelle Light était Kira mais l'avait oublié suite au passage de son pouvoir à une autre personne. Sa théorie était étrange mais tenait la route. Mais pouvait-il vraiment être Kira ? Serait-il capable de tuer, même des criminels ? Certes, il pensait que parfois, certains hommes n'étaient pas jugés comme ils le devraient mais de là à les assassiner ! Il n'était pas un tueur, du moins, il en était convaincu. Se surprenant à réfléchir à Kira alors qu'il s'était dit de ne plus y penser, il jugea qu'il valait mieux se remettre à travailler plutôt que de se torturer inutilement. Il se retourna donc vers son ordinateur en soupirant.

L de son côté n'avait pas envie de travailler non plus, il venait de se rendre compte que l'affaire Kira ne se résumait pas par les simples équations Light = Kira et Misa = deuxième Kira. Il ne boudait pas mais déprimait, son pouce le montrait bien. Lorsque il avançait sur l'enquête et trouvait des indices il le mordait de plus en plus fort, presque jusqu'au sang mais lorsque il déprimait ou que l'enquête stagnait, son doigt retombait mollement dans sa bouche. Il pensa que, mais non en fait… Cela ne servirait à entreprit donc de croquer un des morceaux de sucre présents à côté de son café. Cependant, Light l'interpella. Il semblait avoir trouvé quelque son écran s'alignaient multiples graphiques et documents.

" Hé Ryusaki, viens jeter un coup d'oeil. "

L fit rouler sa chaise pour se retrouver à côté de Light, celui-ci appuya sur la touche entrée de son clavier ce qui activa un autre graphique : une courbe montait en flèche tandis que deux autres chutaient lamentablement.

"Regarde ça, durant toute cette semaine des décès se sont produits, des décès qui profite au groupe Yotsuba tandis qu'ils nuisent à ses deux concurrents. Ca pourrait être l'oeuvre de Kira, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- En effet, s'il s'agit bien de Kira,il y a 42% de probabilité qu'il travaille pour Yotsuba ou à un allié qui y travaille. Par quoi ces décès ont-ils été produit ?

-Accident de la route, suicides et crises cardiaques.

-47% de probabilité.

-Ryu, Ryusaki, pourquoi vos pourcentages ont-ils augmenté ? questionna Matsuda.

-J'avais déjà envisagé l'éventualité que Kira puisse tuer autrement que par crise cardiaque. Rappelez vous que la seconde victime de Kira est morte dans un accident de la route. Et qu'en prison, plusieurs criminels se sont suicidés. J'en conclus donc que Kira peut tuer avec différents moyens. répliqua le détective avec le même visage indifférent que d'habitude.

-Oh, je vois…"

Soudain, ils furent interrompu par une jeune femme lolita gotique qui se jeta sur Light :

" Raito-kuuuuuuuun !

-Oh, Misa. constata le jeune homme

-Dis, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'entrain quand tu me vois !

-Bonjour Misa-Misa ! dit l'ex-policier.

-Salut Matsu ! répondit la concernée. Dites donc, ça l'air drôlement compliqué tout ce que vous faîtes ! Pourquoi tout ces graphiques ? fit-elle en pointant l'ordinateur.

-Nous pensons que Kira pourrait avoir un lien avec Yotsuba. enchaîna Ryusaki.

-Super ! Une nouvelle piste !" s'écria t'elle en levant le poing en l'air.

Light regarda sa montre: minuit moins le quart. Il soupira. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. L le remarqua aussitôt et partit en souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde entraînant avec lui le pauvre Raito. Misa fulmina car elle voulait rester plus longtemps avec son pseudo-petit ami, Matsuda resta donc près d'elle pour la calmer. Light pensait enfin pouvoir aller dormir en gravissant les marches qui menaient à leur chambre mais il désenchanta vite lorsque il vit L pousser la porte d'une autre pièce située à côté de la leur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une bibliothèque. La pièce était immense, avec des livres du sol au plafond, la plupart semblaient être en anglais mais il y avaient aussi des livres en japonais, en italien, en espagnol, en allemand et en français. Ryusaki indiqua un fauteuil à Light ou celui-ci s'affala volontiers. Le détective sortit un recueil de Haïkus en assez mauvais état d'une étagère. Il attendit que son suspect s'endorme ( c'est à dire pas longtemps ) et sortit un petit carnet de la doublure du livre. Il était brun, et ressemblait à un journal intime. L l'ouvrit et le feuilleta, puis s'arrêta à une page ou un visage était griffonné rapidement. Une lettre était présente sur cette page : F.


	2. Chapter 2

Light se réveilla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec L. Le bruit des touches de clavier que son colocataire tapait lui donnait mal au crâne. Mais quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit : il ne s'était pas endormi dans sa chambre mais dans la bibliothèque, donc, soit L l'avait porté jusqu'ici soit c'était Watari qui s'en était chargé. Malheureusement éveillé, il se redressa sur un coude et passa une main sur son crâne. Dans la grande chambre richement meublé, il se tourna vers Ryusaki. Celui-ci était assis, toujours dans sa position étrange, sur le lit et était en train de taper vigoureusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, le recueil de Haïkus toujours posé à côté de lui. Light se demanda à quoi ce livre pouvait bien lui servir dans l'affaire Kira mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps puisque L s'adressa à lui :

"Tu es réveillé ? Tant mieux, nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui ! dit-il en entraînant Light dans la salle de bain.

\- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi. répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Vas-y, tu as quinze minutes, moi je me suis déjà lavé. enchaîna t'il en enlevant la chaîne, une fois devant la salle de bain.

-Oui, oui c'est bon". répliqua Light en poussant la porte.

Qu'est-ce que L pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait dès le matin. Parce que, oui, Light n'était pas matinal, encore plus lorsqu'il n'avait pas fait sa nuit complète. Le matin, il lui fallait toujours un petit peu de temps pour être bien prêt à se lever : le temps de sortir de son rêve, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, le temps de s'étirer, bref, il aimait prendre son temps le matin. Or, Ryusaki qui le sortait de son sommeil avec des bruits assez désagréables puis qui le jetait dans la salle de bains sans même lui avoir dit bonjour, ça, Light le désapprouvait. L lui annonça en criant le temps qu'il lui restait lorsqu'il sortit de la douche en grommelant, il enfila ses sous-vêtements et un pantalon puis se dirigea vers le miroir pour reproduire cette coiffure bien propre qu'il arborait chaque jours. Quand l'autre jeune homme lui jeta qu'il ne lui restait que cinq minutes, il finit de s'habiller et sortit énervé de la salle d'eau en claquant la porte. L fit mine de pas le remarquer et se rattacha à Light. Ils descendirent ensuite à l'étage inférieur, le détective tenant toujours son recueil de Haïkus à la main. Le brun mit pendant quelques secondes sa colère de côté pour se demander ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans ce bouquin à moitié déchiré, mais une fois devant les ordinateurs et sur son siège, son mauvais caractère reprit le dessus. Mais il continua à ruminer sans rien en laisser paraître. Il était encore tôt, sept heures du matin, et à part Misa qui vivait ( et dormait ) là et Watari, ils étaient seuls. Light travaillait sur Yotsuba, en vain apparemment mais Ryusaki, lui, ne déprimait plus du tout et alternait très rapidement entre son recueil et son ordinateur. Le jeune homme jeta un oeil sur le travail de L et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas du tout en train de faire des recherches sur l'entreprise suspecte. Il collectait vraisemblablement des informations sur un autre détective qui avait résolu des affaires inconnues du grand public mais qui possédaient leurs propres difficultés. Mais L ne trouvait rien qui puisse l'indiquer sur l'identité de ce détective, il utilisait apparemment les même méthodes pour conserver son anonymat que lui. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Light c'est que, moins L trouvait d'informations plus il se mordait violemment le pouce. Alors, de son recueil, il sortit le cahier de la veille ( que le jeune Yagami n'avait pas vu ) et ce dernier y déchiffra avec quelques difficultés "Wammy's House". Ryusaki tourna rapidement les pages et arriva comme la dernière fois à cette page où était griffonné un visage, des notes d'enquêtes et une lettre : F. L appuya sur l'interphone :

"Watari, voulez vous bien contactez F ? J'ai à lui parler.

\- Bien monsieur.

-Ryusaki ? demanda Raito, qui est ce F ?

-Un collègue, répondit-il."

Light resta perplexe. Un collègue ? Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Ressemblait-il à L ? Etait-il plus vieux ou plus jeune ? Wammy's House, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un orphelinat vu le nom, mais, quel était le rapport entre un orphelinat et ce détective ? Pendant qu'il se questionnait, Watari apporta un banana split à l'accroc au sucre puis retourna à son bureau après avoir demandé à Light s' il désirait quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryusaki avait presque fini la boule de glace à la fraise lorsque le W de Watari apparu sur tout les écrans :

"J'ai réussi à retrouver F, comme vous me l'avez demandé, je l'ai appelé. Mais je ne sais d'où provient sa réponse.

\- Merci Watari, passez moi l'appel.

-Très bien."

L'image aux écrans changea, et un F de la même police que L s'afficha alors. Une voix modifié sortit des hauts-parleur :

"Bonjour L. Je suis F.

-Bonjour F. Ainsi vous m'avez déjà reconnu.

-Toujours le même mode opératoire, vous passez toujours par Watari puis vous essayez de pirater la source de l'appel. Malheureusement pour vous je me protège de ces infiltrations."

Alors, comme ça ce F connaissait Watari.

"Vous aussi, vous utilisez ces mêmes procédés, sans Watari.

-C'est vrai, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour parler de nos méthodes de travail que vous m'appelez.

-En effet.

-Laissez-moi devinez : l'affaire Kira ? Maintenant, ai-je répondu à votre test ?

\- Oui, absolument. Je voulais bien sur vous tester pour voir si votre déduction, votre intelligence et votre discrétion étaient toujours aussi bonnes, et le simple fait d'avoir compris que c'était un test confirme mon hypothèse. Maintenant, j'ai une requête pour vous."

Un test ? Oui, c'était évident. Light se sentait plus idiot qu'à l'accoutumée en regardant ces deux génies discuter.

"Oui, quelle est cette requête ?

\- Je vous demande de vous renseigner sur Kira puis de venir me rejoindre ici. Watari vous donnera l'adresse.

\- Très bien, à bientôt L."

Les écrans redevinrent noirs puis ils se fixèrent de nouveau sur les caméras de surveillance. Light était déboussolé. Ce F était très fort. Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être au moins d'intelligence égale avec Ryusaki, ce deuxième détective qui venait de rentrer en scène était au même niveau qu'eux. Soudain, Misa fit irruption dans la salle accompagné de Matsuda. Si aucun autre membre de l'équipe n'était là, c'était parce que L les avait renvoyé chez leur famille pour le week-end, mais ils revenaient le lendemain et L leur expliquera sa discussion et l'arrivée prochaine de F. Misa, comme à son habitude sauta sur Light mais L ne resta pas indifférent, il se retourna et lui dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour elle. Puis il détacha son prisonnier en marmonnant qu'il le lui rendait. Elle sauta au plafond en énumérant tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire ensemble mais Light, lui, était juste stupéfait. Il savait que quelque chose clochait mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer car il se fit entraîner dans la chambre du mannequin par une tornade.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle lui dit :

"Demain on ira manger ensemble, hein ? Mais comme je termine tard on se rejoindra là-bas, d'accord ? Tiens, l'adresse est dessus, c'est un p'tit resto très sympa !"

Elle lui tenait un bout de papier. Il le prit nonchalamment et fut pris d'un frisson. Mais cela ce n'était que de l'extérieur, car à l'intérieur, tout lui revenait comme une vague, non, comme un tsunami ! Il hurlait en son for intérieur, c'était douloureux mais, une fois calmé, tous ses souvenirs étaient revenus. Misa devait retrouver ses souvenirs avant lui et lui faire toucher un morceau de sa Death Note dès qu'il serait détaché de L. Elle avait accompli sa mission à la perfection et maintenant, il revoyait Remu et Ryuuk (qui ricanait, comme à son habitude), il savait où était sa propre Death Note et allait tuer L. Il ne se souciait pas du tout de F, il n'aurait qu'à le tuer lui aussi. Grave erreur.

* * *

Re. Juste pour dire que ce F n'est pas le F présent dans "L Change the WorLd" (qui est génial d'ailleurs, comme "Death Note : The Last Name" 1 et 2 (les films de Death Note pour ceux qui ne savent pas (: ) enfin, c'est mon avis ^^. Lo(l)ve Kenichi Matsuyama et Tatsuya Fujiwara ) Bisous :-*


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant longtemps, ce chapitre fut mon préféré, maintenant, c'est le dernier ;-p Merci encore de lire et bonne lecture

* * *

"QUOI ?!"

Fut la réaction des policiers suite à l'annonce de L. C'en était trop d'un coup: Light était détaché sans raison apparente, un certain détective dénommé F, aussi doué que Ryusaki allait venir les aider dans l'enquête de plus, il arrivait cette après-midi.

" F a les mêmes procédés que moi. Il cache son identité. Je l'ai averti de votre présence et il m'a dit que cela ne le dérangerait pas à la condition que vous devrez l'appeler comme moi Ryusaki, Fukami*.

\- Fukami... Ça me fait peur... gémit le policier peureux.

\- Allons, Matsuda ! repris Yagami-san

\- De plus, continua L, vous ne devrez rien lui dire sur le fait que je soupçonne Yagami-kun d'être Kira.

\- Alors mon fils n'est toujours pas innocenté… soupira Soichiro.

\- Nous ne lui dirons absolument rien sur nos avancées dans l'enquête. Yagami-kun sera présent lorsqu'il arrivera mais Misa, elle, sera absente. Des questions ? Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations."

.

Au restaurant, Light réfléchissait. Maintenant qu'il était redevenu Kira et avait tué son remplaçant à Yotsuba, il allait tuer L et F. Mais comment le faire sans attirer les soupçons ? Il n'aurait qu'à faire porter le fardeau à F, il devait donc attendre 17 heures pour le connaître, ou du moins le voir. L lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait rien lui dire sur l'enquête et de l'appeler Fukami. Fukami ? Était-ce son vrai nom ? Non bien sûr, mais il était impatient de le rencontrer, de savoir qui il était et surtout, de lui arracher son nom et celui de L, car il ne faisait nul doute qu'il le connaissait.

.

Misa, elle désespérait, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Light soit aussi distant et froid ? Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient redevenus Kira l'un et l'autre, quand bien même ! Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur et lui, ne lui avait jamais montré un soupçon d'amour. Et même s'il ne l'aimait pas, elle n'était pas stupide, il pourrait au moins jouer la comédie pour L. C'est décidé, elle allait lui en toucher deux mots et l'empêcher d'éviter le sujet :

"Light ?

-Mmh… Oui ? dit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi est-tu aussi distant avec moi ?

-Tu trouves que je suis distant ?

-Oui ! Et même si tu ne m'aimes pas, fait au moins semblant pour l'enquête !

-Mais je t'aime Misa ! répondit-il, car il avait peur de perdre ses yeux.

-Dans ce cas, prouve le moi !

-Et comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ? Il était de plus en plus inquiet.

-Embrasse moi."

Elle le vit s'interroger une seconde puis demander l'addition. Elle soupira tandis qu'il réglait. Ils sortirent tous deux, Light tenait la main du modèle qui était dépité. Mais elle remarqua qu'il ne prenait pas la route du QG. Il l'emmena dans une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards. Il la mit devant lui, la pauvre se demandant ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se rapprocha, lentement, leur visage étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut bref mais combla Misa. Oui, Light l'aimait et elle allait devenir la femme idéale pour Kira, songea-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

.

En voyant le doux sourire se former sur la bouche de Misa, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus à s'en faire pour ses yeux. Mais même s'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne car elle rougissait et légèrement et la vapeur qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres roses à cause du froid ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression. Il regarda sa montre : 15 h 04. F arrivait dans deux heures. Il entoura Misa de ses bras et ils rentrèrent au QG.

.

Soichiro se questionnait. F arrivait dans un peu plus de 30 minutes et tout le monde était stressé, exceptés son fils et Ryusaki : l'un était impatient et l'autre complètement neutre. Il se demanda si Ryusaki ne montrait vraiment jamais ses émotions. De plus, il ne travaillait plus du tout depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée de ce fameux détective. Oh, peu importait, il espérait juste que F serait plus sympathique que L. Il vit Misa passer suivit de Matsuda qui essayait de lui expliquer qu'elle avait un shooting dans un quart d'heure, mais elle n'avait que le mot Light à la bouche. Enfin, il fallait juste attendre dix-sept heures.

.

Toute l'équipe était rassemblée dans la grande salle. Les policiers étaient sur le canapé dos à la porte, assez tendus. Light les rejoignit un peu plus tard sur le même canapé mais s'assit dans une position plus décontractée. Enfin, ce fut au tour de L , qui, comme à son habitude, s'assit sur le canapé en face du leur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et commença à avaler les sucreries présentes sur la table. Dix-sept heures s'afficha sur la grande horloge murale. Quelques minutes après, on toqua à la porte, tous se retournèrent, sauf L. Watari entra :

"F est ici.

-Ouvrez lui."

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et une silhouette rendue noir par la lumière se dessina. Cette silhouette avança la tête baissée mais pas intimidée, déterminée. Au fur et à mesure, on distinguait ses vêtements: de grandes bottes de cuir noir qui remontaient au genou, un short en jean, un grand sweat beige dont la capuche lui couvrait le haut du visage. Il passa devant les policiers et Light (ce qui blessa son orgueil) sans leur adresser le moindre signe, il s'avançait vers L, ils relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent tous deux, F toujours dos au reste de l'équipe.

"Bonjour L, ça faisait longtemps."dit-il d'une voix claire

Il posa les mains sur les bord de sa capuche et la fit tomber en arrière. Deux longues tresses tombèrent jusqu'en dessous de ses chevilles, elles touchaient le sol. F se tourna vers les autres, et dévoila un visage aux traits fins.

F était une femme.

*Fukami = profondeur, gouffre en japonais


	4. Chapter 4

Suspens, suspens... L' histoire commence vraiment ;)

* * *

F se tourna vers les autres, et dévoila un visage aux traits fins. F était une femme.

Une femme, était-ce réellement possible ? Mais, elle n'avait rien d'une femme ordinaire, son visage en premier lieu, était des plus singuliers : elle avait de très grands yeux bleus mais elle les gardait mi-clos. Ils étaient cernés comme ceux de Ryusaki, et sous son oeil gauche se trouvait un énorme pansement qui allait du dessous de ses yeux au bas de son nez retroussé, il prenait toute la largeur de sa joue. Sa bouche était longue et fine et était aussi pâle que sa peau. L'expression de son visage était comme qui dirait, celle de quelqu'un " blasé ". Ensuite, ses cheveux étaient donc tressés et bien trop longs, ses tresses touchaient le sol ! Leur couleur était à mi-chemin entre le blond et le châtain et prenait des reflets roux. Sa posture était très différente de celle de L, elle se tenait bien droite et avait les mains dans les poches de son sweat. Ils n'y avaient pas fait attention, mais elle avait un peu (ou peu?) de poitrine. C'était à cela que ressemblait le deuxième plus grand détective du monde.

.

"Bonjour à tous, j'imagine que vous savez déjà qui je suis, je vous prierais de ne pas faire attention à moi et de travailler comme vous en avez l'habitude. De plus, je pense que vous savez déjà comment m'appeler, je me trompe ? dit-elle d'une voix affirmée mais terriblement féminine

\- En effet Fukami, affirma Light, ainsi je voudrais vous souhaiter la bienvenue au nom de toute l'équipe de police. Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main.

\- Merci." dit-elle en se tournant vers les ordinateurs sans se soucier de Light.

.

Light pensait que ce serait plus facile de voler le nom de L à une femme en la séduisant, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait le même caractère que Ryusaki, aussi asociale. Mais jamais son pouvoir de séduction n'avait failli, et il comptait bien s'en servir.

.

L observait F, si, avant qu'une semaine ne se soit écoulée elle avait les mêmes soupçons que lui sur Yagami-kun, alors ils enquêteraient ensemble. Il s'assit à côté d'elle près des ordinateurs et commença à se mordre le pouce tandis qu'elle passait deux doigts sous son pansement.

.

Soichiro, ne savait quoi penser, en les regardant tous deux devant les écrans, on aurait dit qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Son fils, lui, avait l'air d'en vouloir à L ou quelqu'autre personne comme si on lui avait volé quelque chose. Le reste de l'équipe était juste stupéfait, ils n'arrivaient pas à se dire que le fameux F était une femme. Cela les choquaient presque.

.

F regardait les écrans, L avait bien changé de puis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus, il avait beaucoup grandi et ses cernes s'était creusées, les siennes aussi sans doute. Elle avait vu clair dans son petit jeu et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un suspect ou un indice que L lui avait caché. Elle se mit donc au travail, demandant par-ci par-là des documents, cherchant sur Internet et observant comme il se fallait le reste de l'équipe. L'heure était déjà bien avancée et Fukami commençait à avoir une petite idée du suspect de L lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle avait en effet vu un policier partir tout à l'heure, elle se retourna et vit donc Matsuda mais accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde très bruyante. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, le nom Amane Misa, le célèbre modèle japonais lui revint à l'esprit. Que faisait elle ici ? Elle était sans doute liée au deuxième Kira si son hypothèse sur le premier était juste. Elles allaient avoir une discussion toute les deux.

.

Misa rentrait dans la grande salle en parlant du photographe à Matsuda, elle lui disait qu'elle le trouvait excentrique, puis elle vit, assise à côté de L, une jeune femme. Cette dernière la regardait, elle était très étrange, autant à cause de son pansement sur la joue que ses très, trop longues tresses. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle avait les mêmes cernes que L. De plus, Light la regardait avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressée. Elle sentait monter la jalousie en elle, elles allaient avoir une discussion toute les deux.

.

Misa ! Light ne l'avait pas comprise dans ses plans. Il réfléchit donc à une modification de son plan, et décida qu'il en parlerait à Misa, lui assurerait qu'il l'aimait et que ce n'était que pour l'enquête. Il avait trouvé sa solution lorsque il vit les deux filles se rapprocher. Aïe ! Qu'allaient-elles de dire ? Misa ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Fukami la prit de court.

" Bonjour, je suis F, appelez moi Fukami. J'imagine que vous êtes Amane-san ?

\- En effet. Vous êtes… F ?

\- Oui, je suis détective et je vais enquêter sur l'affaire Kira.

\- Et comment avez-vous eu l'autorisation d'enquêter ici, Fukami ?

\- Ryusaki me l'a demandé.

\- Et comment connaissez-vous Ryusaki ?

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous en parler. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- Non. elle se renfrogna.

\- Puis-je reprendre mon travail ?

\- Oui…" elle était vexée.

Light ne savait pas quoi faire, il décida d'aller réconforter sa petite copine car elle était visiblement très en colère et avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir que F les observait.

" Misa, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? lui chuchota-t-il

\- Parce qu'elle s'est moquée de moi et m'a humiliée ! dit-elle aussi bas, mais en sanglotant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et parce que tu la regardes d'une façon dont tu ne m'as jamais regardé !

\- C'est parce qu'elle m'intrigue, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi !

\- C'est vrai ? continua-t'elle, pleine d'espoir

\- Oui, mais je vais devoir te parler un peu plus tard, seul à seul.

\- Oui, bien sûr."

.

Ils avaient l'air de vraiment s'aimer se dit F, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Light la dérangeait, il semblait…parfait. Même un peu trop. Elle jeta un oeil à l'horloge murale : minuit moins le quart. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques temps, à cause de ses recherches sur Kira, et elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée. Elle demanda alors à L où est-ce qu'elle pourrait dormir. Il se leva et lui demanda de le suivre.

.

F avait bien changée depuis la dernier fois où ils s'étaient vus songea-t'il en montant les marches du building. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussés, elle était devenue un détective accompli et aussi, elle était devenue une femme. La petite fille qu'il avait connu était définitivement partie. Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte, non loin de la chambre de L et de celle de Light. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un appartement immense et luxueux, avec une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville. F semblait abasourdi par tout ce faste. L lui dit alors :

" Cet appartement est le tien, le mien est à droite en sortant, et tu peux appeler Watari en cas de problème grâce au téléphone.

\- Merci, euh, dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y a une salle de bain ?

\- Oui, viens je vais te montrer."

Elle le suivit donc, il l'emmena à travers le séjour et passa à une autre pièce, sans cloison qui était la cuisine. Il le lui dit et continua en passant par un court couloir, il pris la porte sur la droite et l'ouvrit. Derrière se trouvait une grande salle de bain blanche, comprenant à la fois une douche et une baignoire. Il referma la porte et poussa celle du fond en disant : "Ta chambre". La pièce était encore très grande et tout était noir excepté les draps. Il y avait une bibliothèque, un bureau, une commode et une armoire encastrée dans un mur. La baie vitrée était toujours là et était voilée par un simple rideau.

"Voilà, dit-il, je vais te laisser."

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Une fois derrière, il se retourna et lui dit :

"Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit."

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sourirent tous deux.

* * *

Je m'inquiète de savoir si mon L est trop OOC, dites le moi avec une review :-)


	5. Chapter 5

"Tu comprends Misa ?" Light venait de lui expliquer son plan, ils allaient faire semblant de se quitter puis il allait séduire F pour avoir son nom et celui de L. Misa hocha douloureusement la tête, elle aimait Light plus que tout, et devoir le quitter, ça lui brisait le cœur. Les larmes aux yeux, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Light et posa sur ses lèvres un baiser d'une infinie tendresse. Mais il se retourna et sortit de la pièce, une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, les jambes de Misa cédèrent sous elle et elle pleura à chaudes larmes sur le sol. . Fukami se réveilla dans les draps blancs. Elle s'étira et pensa à tout ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui, exposer sa théorie sur les deux Kira, travailler aux côtés de Watari, mais surtout, aux côtés de L. Elle sourit à cette pensée et se leva, elle attrapa son éternel pull beige et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et enroula une serviette autour d'elle, elle tourna le robinet de la baignoire, mais aucune goutte ne tomba. Elle ne sut quoi faire car elle ne savait pas où se trouvait le compteur d'eau, soudain, elle se rappela du téléphone que L lui avait montré. Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quoi que ce soit, elle se précipita dans le salon et colla le combiné du fixe à son oreille, mais ce ne fut pas la voix de Watari qui en sortit, mais celle de L.

" Allô ? Fukami ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Euh... Watari n'est pas là ?

\- Non, un mauvais rhume l'a cloué au lit. Mais, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

\- En fait... Il n'y a pas d'eau...

\- Ah oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive de temps en temps. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

\- Non, euh... Mais en fait..."

Trop tard, L avait déjà raccroché, F n'avait pas eut le temps de se changer et Ryusaki, qui n'avait pas toqué, se retrouva, quelques instants plus tard, sur le pas de la porte, face à elle. Devant lui, dans une aussi petite tenue, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et lui, gêné, ne trouva rien de mieux que regarder le sol. Alors, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis qu'elle se terrait dans un coin de la pièce. Il revint ensuite, et se mit devant elle, le regard toujours rivé sur ses pieds.

" Ex... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas...

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Maintenant...

\- Je vais te laisser, rejoins-nous quand tu seras prête.

\- Oui..."

Il sortit alors et elle se précipita dans la baignoire, où elle put réfléchir calmement sous l'eau chaude. Finalement, elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, et il lui avait tout appris. Donc ce n'était pas si grave. Si c'était le jeune homme qu'elle suspectait d'être Kira qui était entré à ce moment-là, elle n'aurait pas réagi de la même manière, elle l'aurait sans doutes giflé ou quelque chose du genre. Mais c'était L qui l'avait vu, donc ça allait. Après s'être lavée, elle sortit, se sécha et s'habilla.

.

L était mal à l'aise. Entrer dans la chambre d'une jeune femme était déjà mal vu, mais y entrer sans permission, ça ne se faisait pas. Une jeune femme... Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, une image d'elle petite fille s'imposa dans son esprit. Il la chassa et se demanda, après ce qui c'était passé, comment il allait lui dire ce dont il devait l'informer et comment il allait l'annoncer aux autres membres de l'équipe. Watari avait tout préparé et ça avait sans doutes contribué à sa récente maladie. Il se reconcentrait sur sa fameuse annonce lorsqu'il vit F arriver avec une assiette portant un appétissant brownie au chocolat et deux ou trois sucettes. Elle posa le brownie devant L et commença à déballer une de ses sucettes. Il regarda avec envie le gâteau et vit qu'il avait été fait maison. Enfant, Fukami avait déjà un don pour la pâtisserie, peut-être que sa passion pour le sucre venait de là, venait d'elle.

" C'est toi qui a cuisiné ça ?

\- Oui, c'est pour toi.

\- Oh... Merci. Au fait...

\- Ne t'excuses pas pour ce matin, je ne t'en veux pas et j'ai déjà tout oublié.

\- Ah, très bien."

Bien qu'elle soit désormais une femme, à l'intérieur elle était toujours la même. Et il croqua dans la fraise que F avait mise spécialement pour lui. . L'heure avait bien avancé et la nuit était tombée. Ils avaient travaillé toute la journée et Fukami pensait qu'il était temps de faire part à L de ses intuitions.

" L ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je pense avoir une idée sur qui sont les deux Kira.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Selon moi, Light Yagami est Kira et Misa Amane est le second. Yagami-kun a besoin du visage et du nom de la personne pour pouvoir la tuer, or Amane-san a seulement besoin du visage. Elle l'aime réellement, mais lui, simule un amour superficiel pour se servir d'elle afin d'exécuter ses victimes.

\- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense."

Elle n'avait rien perdu de son sens de déduction. Elle en avait même trouvé plus qu'il ne l'espérait, c'était décidé, elle restait enquêter avec lui et il allait lui annoncer ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

" F ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Nous n'allons plus travailler ici.

\- Ah, et où alors ? Et qui ça "nous" ?

\- Nous deux, allons travailler dans un hôtel non loin. Watari a tout préparé, nous pourrons toujours observer nos suspects grâce à des ordinateurs reliés aux caméras de surveillance. Et puis cela préservera l'enquête de certaines nuisances... dit-il en se tournant vers Misa qui se disputait avec Matsuda.

\- Ok.

\- Alors va préparer ta valise, nous partons demain à sept heures. Je vais aller le dire aux autres.

\- Oui !" dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ( ce qui était très, très rare ).

Il porta sa tasse de café remplie de sucre à ses lèvres et esquissa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire. Ce qu'elle vit, elle, fut le plus beau sourire du monde.


	6. Chapter 6

Cette fois-ci, L avait devancé Light. En s'installant ailleurs avec F, L ruinait toutes ses chances de la séduire. Ryusaki avait-il compris ses plans, ou était-il juste protecteur ? Car, depuis quelques temps en effet, Light tournait autour de Fukami. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen de leur arracher leurs noms. Quoique... Une simple modification pourrait faire l'affaire. Oui, il avait son nouveau plan.

.

Fukami était prête, sa toute petite valise posée à côté d'elle, elle était assise sur un des canapés de la grande salle. Elle était impatiente, ses nouvelles conditions l'excitaient. Ils allaient re-travailler comme à l'époque... Et pouvoir se parler comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps... Mais, il était l'heure, L arrivait avec Watari. Elle jeta un oeil à ses pieds. Pour l'occasion, il avait mis des tennis blanches, lui qui était toujours pieds nus. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui dit :

" Prête ?

\- Prête ! fit-elle en se levant

\- Bon, allons-y alors. La voiture est dehors, Watari nous y emmènent.

\- ATTENDEZ !"

Light arriva en courant, et s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant eux. Une fois remis, il se redressa et prit la main de F.

" Je voulais te dire au revoir, tu vas me manquer...

\- Ah, au revoir."

Elle se retourna et suivit L jusqu'à la voiture. Bien qu'elle semblait aussi neutre que d'habitude, en vérité, cette déclaration l'avait quelque peu chamboulée. Jamais personne ne lui avait dis ça et ça lui paraissait bizarre. Elle l'avait vu se disputer avec Amane-san et lui dire qu'il la quittait, mais, peut-on sauter dans les bras d'une autre juste après une rupture ? Mais peut-être cette rupture avait eu lieu à cause... d'elle. Non, c'était insensé. De toutes façons, ils arrivaient devant l'hôtel.

.

L avait bien vu le malaise de Fukami, c'était certain, Light préparait quelque chose, quelque chose pour ou contre F. Mais, s'il espérait pouvoir être un de ses amis proches ou plus, il pouvait toujours essayer. Jamais F ne faisait confiance à un inconnu, encore moins à un homme. Elle était comme lui, solitaire. Mais ce n'était pas comme pour la pâtisserie, F aimait déjà être en solo bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent.

.

Watari sortit et ouvrit la portière de Fukami, il sortit ensuite le peu de bagages du coffre et enleva son chapeau en guise d'au revoir, laissant L et F devant l'hôtel. Ils rentrèrent alors dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. À l'accueil il demanda les chambres au nom de Ryugâ Higeki. On lui donna en effet une clé mais on lui dit aussi qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre de réservée. Watari s'était-il trompé ? Impossible. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre ? De toute façon, c'était trop tard et ils devraient faire avec. Il montèrent les marches tandis que L expliquait à sa nouvelle colocataire les désagréments qu'il y aurait. Elle lui répondit que tant qu'ils avaient chacun leur intimité, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte : chambre 237. Derrière la porte se trouvait une grande chambre plutôt modeste, avec lit double, armoire, commode, et tables de nuit. La seconde pièce était une salle de bain, elle aussi modeste, composée d'un lavabo, de toilettes et d'une douche. Ils s'installèrent alors, rangeant leurs affaires, et se mirent à travailler. L brancha les ordinateurs munis de multiples câbles, se connecta à Internet et de par ce fait, se connecta aux caméras de surveillance. Fukami décida de faire une liste de toutes les hypothèses qu'ils avaient et de noter comment ils pourraient les valider et quel moyen utiliser pour y parvenir. Ryusaki, lui, se contentait d'observer les suspects. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que bien tard, après avoir avalé bon nombre des bonbons et sucettes qu'ils avaient rapportés. L fut le premier à passer à la douche, il revint en jean et T-shirt, prêt à se coucher lorsqu'il vit Fukami, assise dos à lui sur le lit. Elle avait enlevé son pull beige et se trouvait en débardeur. Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard, c'est le fait qu'elle ai commencé à défaire ses tresses. L'une y était déjà passée et l'autre était presque entièrement dénouée. À présent, ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs et ne faisaient pas que toucher le sol, ils trainaient par terre. Il l'avait déjà vu les cheveux libres, mais c'était il y a très longtemps et maintenant, cela lui faisait une sensation étrange qu'il n'aurait pu décrire. Elle le vit et attrapa ce qui devait être un vêtement et se rendit à son tour dans la salle d'eau. Ryusaki se ressaisit et installa une couchette de fortune sur le côté du lit avec les draps qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire. F revint alors. Elle n'avait pas refait ses tresses, et ce qu'elle portait... Sa vieille blouse de Wammy's House. Lorsqu'elle y était arrivé, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et pour ceux qui n'avaient rien d'autre à se mettre, on donnait une blouse blanche avec une étiquette où était noté leur nom s'ils s'en souvenaient ou le nom que l'on leur avait donné. Aujourd'hui, sa blouse était bien courte et lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisses, elle s'en servait apparemment comme chemise de nuit. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, Ryusaki laissa par galanterie, le lit à Fukami et se coucha par terre. Ils s'endormirent vite. Au beau milieu de la nuit, L se réveilla et sentit quelque chose contre lui. Oui, F n'avait pas changée, elle était toujours incapable de dormir seule.

Pourtant, dans ses rêves, elle revivait tout son passé...

* * *

Bonjour les gens, juste pour vous dire que vous avez passé la moitié, MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Vous êtes bien courageux d'être arrivé jusqu'ici... Aller, plus que 4 chapitres ^^ Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui, Watari a fait exprès. Et la chambre 237... Regardez The Shining avec Jack Nicholson


	7. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui, le passé de F ! Tin tin tin ! (désolé, je suis pas douée pour les entrées dramatiques) Anchois (Enjoi,Enjoy)

* * *

Elle avait 5 ans, pas de mémoire, pas de passé ni de nom. Son seul souvenir était cette bataille, une bataille qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Des adultes se tiraient dessus, avec des fusils et autres armes à feu. Elle s'était cachée et mangeait le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait réussi à voler aux soldats. Les coups de feu avait cessé et une poignée de secondes plus tard, un soldat l'avait trouvée. Il commença à l'insulter et à la frapper, rendu fou par la famine qui sévissait, et essaya de lui arracher son morceau de pain rassis. Elle réussit à se dégager et à fuir mais il la coursa et la rattrapa bientôt, il l'attrapa par le bras et se pencha vers elle. La fillette s'arma d'une planche de bois et lui asséna un violent coup sur le crâne. Il tomba raide sur le sol, assommé. Elle avala son croûton d'une traite et couru, couru le plus loin possible sans s'arrêter. Mais soudain, elle s'écroula, à bout de souffle et épuisée. Un homme vêtu de noir s'approcha d'elle. Sous son chapeau elle distingua son visage, c'était un vieil homme asiatique avec un sourire très aimable. Il lui tendit la main, et les flocons commencèrent à tomber.

.

Une véritable tempête de neige. Le petit Lawliet, âgé de 7 ans, la contemplait par la fenêtre du réfectoire. Ça faisait plus de deux semaines que Watari était parti chercher d'autres orphelins, or il devait lui faire part de sa résolution de l'affaire d'Interpol pour qu'il la transmette à ces derniers. Mais, quel était cette forme noire à travers la tempête ? Sans attendre il se précipita vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte en grand ce qui ramena les deux femmes qui s'occupaient de l'orphelinat. Watari entra tenant son chapeau d'une main et un pan de son manteau de l'autre, il ferma la porte et s'adressa au petit garçon:

" Monsieur, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un.

\- Qui donc ?"

Le vieil homme souleva le pan qu'il tenait, dévoilant une petite fille aux grands yeux bleus, aux vêtements sales déchirés et aux cheveux coupés si courts qu'elle ressemblait presque à un garçon. Lawliet s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

" Bonjour, comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Disons..."

Il regarda à travers la vitre l'hiver qui annonçait sa présence avec violence.

"...Fuyuko* ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors bienvenue à Wammy's House, Fuyuko."

*Fuyuko: Enfant de l'hiver en japonais

.

*Quelques semaines plus tard, dans la chambre du précoce détective*

Lawliet faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur portable, "assis" sur son lit, armé de dizaines de liasses de documents papier. Derrière lui, la petite Fuyuko qui ne portait plus ses anciens vêtements, si on pouvait les nommer comme ça, mais une belle blouse immaculée avec une petite étiquette où était indiqué son nouveau prénom. D'habitude, cela le dérangeait toujours lorsque quelqu'un regardait ce qu'il faisait quand il résolvait des enquêtes, mais pas avec elle. Il la considérait d'ailleurs comme une petite soeur et en parlant avec Watari, Fuyuko avait appris quelques mots de japonais, comme son propre prénom et surtout, elle avait appris grand frère, et appelait désormais L uniquement par ce surnom.

"Onii-san* ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci de m'avoir appris à lire, à écrire et à compter.

\- Je t'en prie, merci à toi d'avoir un apprentissage aussi rapide.

\- Mais depuis que je sais lire, j'ai vu que tu ne signais pas tes rapports par "Lawliet" mais par "L", pourquoi ?

\- Car en tant que détective, les gens doivent avoir le moins d'informations sur moi, des informations qui seraient une faiblesse et qui peuvent être accessible par mon nom.

\- Moi aussi je serais une détective ! Et je ferais comme toi, on m'appellera F !

\- Si tu veux. dit il avec un sourire en se retournant vers son ordinateur. Ah et au fait, il la regarda et pris une des mèches de sa protégée entre ses doigts, tu devrais laisser pousser tes cheveux."

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, elle ne les couperai plus jamais.

*Grand frère à la forme polie en japonais.

.

*sept ans plus tard*

Anna, une des femmes qui s'occupaient de l'orphelinat poussa la porte de la chambre de L.

"Lawliet ? C'est l'heure du déjeuner, viens nous rejoindre au réfectoire.

\- Non merci, je n'irais pas.

\- Fuyuko ?

\- Moi non plus, merci. Je vais à la cuisine nous préparer quelque chose."

Elle sortit de la chambre laissant le jeune garçon seul. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle sortit des oeufs, de la farine, du beurre, du sucre, des amandes et du citron vert, puis se mit à la pâte sous le regard éberlué de Maria, l'autre femme de l'orphelinat. Anna et Maria Focarazzo étaient deux soeurs italiennes. Elles avaient grandi dans une famille modeste à Rome où elles durent très vite se débrouiller seules suite au décès de leur mère et à l'alcoolisme suivant du père. Elles s'exilèrent donc en Angleterre où elle récupérèrent un vieil orphelinat du nom de Noah's Ark anciennement racheté par la maintenant disparue compagnie Phantomhive. Elle le remirent à neuf comme elles purent et commencèrent à accueillir des orphelins dans le nouvel orphelinat rebaptisé Wammy's House. Cependant, elles manquèrent vite de moyens, mais un homme généreux venu du Japon leur vint en aide en rachetant l'orphelinat et en le mettant à ses frais. En échange elles devaient accueillir un jeune génie, orphelin depuis peu de temps. Elle ne le refusèrent en aucun cas et adoptèrent le petit L. C'est ce que raconta Maria à Fuyuko pour la énième fois pendant que son cake aux amandes cuisait. Dès que le four eut sonné la fin de la cuisson, elle démoula son gâteau, pris une fraise et fila rejoindre Lawliet dans sa chambre.

" Coucou, t'avances ?

\- Mmh, ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ? dit il en regardant avidement la pâtisserie

\- Un gâteau aux amandes. Mais… Mince !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pris qu'une seule fraise. Je vais en chercher une autre."

Il lui prit la main et la retint.

" On va la partager…

\- Mais…

\- Assied toi."

Elle s'assit sur le lit et il coupa la fraise en deux, lui donnant la moitié. Ils se partagèrent le gâteau et se remirent chacun sur leur affaire. Au bout d'un certain moment, la désormais F s'adressa à L :

" Lawliet ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Je t'explique, la police a déjà un suspect mais il y a un homme présent sur toutes les caméras de surveillance en même temps que le suspect présumé. J'ai l'impression qu'il se serait servi de l'homme suspecté comme bouc émissaire afin de rester dans l'ombre. Il me faudrait savoir si les deux hommes ont été en contact avant les braquages.

\- Alors demande à la police de trouver l'identité de la deuxième personne et leurs cordonnées pour pirater et analyser leurs messages, coups de téléphones et mails.

\- Mais oui ! Merci !"

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et pris le combiné du téléphone de la pièce. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et rougit, puis il mit son pouce dans sa bouche et sourit en la regardant.

.

* deux ans plus tard *

" NON ! NON, NON, NON ! "

Fuyuko et Lawliet était dans la chambre de ce dernier. Elle pleurait et lui donnait des coups sur l'épaule. Derrière la porte, Watari, Maria et Anna attendaient, se désolant de ce qu'ils entendaient.

" Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois partir ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?! Reste avec moi ! Ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas… "

Elle était tombée à genoux devant lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle niait en en murmurant. Il s'accroupit et la pris dans ses bras :

" Fuyuko, ne pleure pas, je reviendrais. En attendant, je veux que tu restes forte et que tu ne baisses jamais les bras. Tu deviendras une grande détective et nous enquêterons ensemble. Et pour que tu te souviennes de moi, j'aimerais que tu prennes ceci."

Il lui mit un petit objet dans la main, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre. Quand il eut fermé la porte, les pleurs redoublèrent mais il ne se retourna pas, il ferma les yeux et versa une larme, avant de partir de l'orphelinat, pour s'envoler vers les Etats-Unis. De son côté Fuyuko pleura longtemps, surtout à la suite de la découverte du présent de L. Un collier avec un pendentif rond, sur une face était gravé un L et sur l'autre face un F.

.

Depuis le départ de L et Watari, Fuyuko n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, elle ne mangeait plus, ne sortait plus et restait enfermée dans la chambre de son onii-san. Anna et Maria essayaient bien de la faire manger et lui apportait un plateau repas, mais à chaque fois elles le retrouvait intact. Une fois, Maria s'était levée en pleine nuit car elle avait entendu du bruit, elle se rendit compte que F s'asseyait tout les soirs devant la cheminée de la grande salle, dans la même position que L, avec une couverture sur elle. Une nuit, les deux femmes entendirent un cri. Elles se précipitèrent dans la grande salle et trouvèrent Fuyuko, étendue sur le sol. De désespoir, elle avait posé son pendentif dans les braises puis l'avait posé sur sa joue en appuyant de toutes ses forces. Elle avait maintenant un L marqué au fer rouge sur la joue. La douleur était insoutenable.

Suite à ce cauchemar et au souvenir de cette douleur, elle se réveilla, et se trouva dans le lit de l'hôtel.

* * *

Alors, niveau références : La famille Focarazzo existe vraiment et en Italie, la tradition était de nommer les filles Anna ou Maria et les garçon Nicola ou Giuseppe ( Joseph )

L'orphelinat de Noah'Ark : Dans Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) de Yana Toboso, dans Book Of Circus, le cirque où vont Ciel et Sebastian est Noah's Ark, et tous les artistes sont issus d'un même orphelinat. Je n'ai pas donné le véritable nom de l'orphelinat mais celui du cirque parce que moi même je ne me souvenais plus du nom original et que Noah's Ark était plus simple pour le clin d'oeil ;) Voilà Voilà. À bientôt


	8. Chapter 8

Fuyuko ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Elle ramena la couette sur sa tête et essaya de se rendormir, mais elle était bien réveillée. L l'avait remise dans le lit quand elle dormait encore, mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle se lève, ils étaient à deux doigts d'arrêter Kira. Il s'agenouilla près du lit et caressa les cheveux détachés de la belle endormie, et lui murmura de se lever. Elle fronça les sourcils et se terra un peu plus sous la couette.

" Allez Fuyuko ! Lève toi ! On a du boulot aujourd'hui ! "

La jeune femme sortit un bras de la couette et attrapa un coussin, puis, elle le lança au visage du détective. Il mit un peu de temps à réagir mais il ramassa le coussin et le retourna à l'envoyeur. S'en suivit une bataille épique où les coussins volèrent et où ils coururent autour du lit dans une tempête de plumes. Mais soudain, elle disparut. L se trouvait devant le lit et cherchait autour de lui la jeune fille volatilisée. Il entendit un cri derrière lui, il se retourna et eu tout juste le temps de voir une furie sauter en l'air, armée d'un coussin et piquer vers lui. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, elle à califourchon sur lui. Quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ils s'empouprèrent tous les deux.

.

Mais comment s'était elle retrouvée là ? Elle se posa cette question en boucle durant les quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent de longues minutes où elle comatait presque sur L. Soudainement, elle se releva, tourna la tête et regarda le sol, elle était encore plus rouge. Il s'appuya sur les coudes et l'observa. Que pensait-il d'elle ? Ah ! Elle était bien plus que gênée. Enfin il se mit debout et s'approcha d'elle. Qu'allait il lui dire ? Qu'elle était sotte ! À sa grande surprise, il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa la tête comme lorsqu'elle était petite tout en la serrant contre lui. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, mais elle n'en était pas mécontente.

.

Elle avait l'air mal, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait la réconforter et ce geste vint tout seul. Sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et s'était blottit contre lui. Quelque part, cela l'avait rassuré et une étrange sensation le prenait, il se sentait victorieux mais en même temps complètement vulnérable, comme s'il devait protéger quelque chose de très petit et fragile. Mais cette sensation n'était pas oppressante, mais bien agréable. Il serait bien resté comme ça longtemps, mais F se dégagea et lui dit :

" On…On devrait se remettre au travail… Non ?

\- Oui, tu as raison."

.

Mais… Pourquoi ? Que c'était il passé pour qu'il la prenne contre lui ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien et ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. De plus, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Et puis, cette sensation qu'elle avait ressenti, quand elle entendait les battements de coeur de son protecteur, qu'était-ce ? Serait-elle… Non. Impossible. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait et enroulait nerveusement une mèche autour de son index, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas tressé sa tignasse. Elle se leva, suivit par le regard de L et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se brossa les cheveux puis commença sa natte. Ryusaki la rejoignit et s'assit près d'elle :

"Je peux ? dit-il en prenant la natte entre ses deux doigts

\- Oui, vas-y."

Ses joues rosirent et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à faire des tresses et qui les lui faisait dans le temps. Il fit la première natte que Fuyuko noua et s'attaqua à la deuxième. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur étreinte et à cet étrange sentiment:

" Ryusaki ?

\- Oui ? il était toujours concentré sur son ouvrage

\- Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Lawliet ?

\- Evidemment tu peux.

\- Mais, euh, pour toute à l'heure…

\- Excuse moi si je t'ai gêné.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas ça mais… Je, j'ai ressenti… Oh ce n'est rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit…

\- Non." Il tourna le menton de Fuyuko vers lui de sorte à ce qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

"Tu veux me le dire mais tu ne trouves ni les mots ni le courage n'est-ce pas ?

\- … elle hocha lentement la tête

\- Moi aussi je l'ai ressenti… et… je…"

Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement et leurs yeux se fermaient lentement. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques secondes du baiser fatidique lorsque soudainement, on toqua à la porte. Une lettre se glissa ensuite en dessous. Une certaine lettre…

* * *

Et oui, pas de baiser dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Helooo... Avant dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Une certaine lettre...

.

Fuyuko se stoppa net sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle bondit, se propulsant avec une main du lit jusqu'au sol et se retrouva devant la porte où elle prit la lettre. L reprit rapidement ses esprits et la rejoignit. F cherchait le destinataire de cette lettre sur l'enveloppe et y trouva l'inscription "Pour Fukami". L lui demanda si ça ne la gênait pas qu'il lise avec elle ce message. Elle lui répondit que non et ouvrit l'enveloppe. À l'intérieur une simple feuille blanche pliée où était inscrits les mots :

" F, Ce n'est pas au sujet de l'affaire Kira, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Retrouve moi sur la plage Odaiba à 21 h demain. J'espère que tu y seras.

Light Yagami"

L et F étaient perplexes. Light ? Quelle idée lui était passé par la tête ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Et surtout, pourquoi à F ?

" L ? Demanda-t'elle. Selon toi, devrais-je y aller ?

\- Qu'en penses tu, toi ?

\- Comme Light est le suspect numéro 1, il pourrait laisser échapper des preuves de sa culpabilité à ce "rendez-vous". Donc je pense que je devrais y aller.

\- Tu sais que ça pourrait être dangereux ?

\- Oui, mais je suis déterminée.

\- Très bien, d'autant plus que tu as raison pour ce qui est des indices.

\- Alors c'est réglé.

\- Attends, je ne te laisserais pas y aller seule. Je t'accompagnerai et vous suivrai de loin. D'accord ?

\- L... On dirait un papa poule... ( elle étouffa un rire ) Mais, c'est d'accord."

Il la regarda éberlué, ce qui fit redoubler son rire. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait il pas entendue rire ? Que son rire était beau, et qu'elle était belle quand elle riait... Il aurait voulu l'écouter pendant des heures. Pourquoi riait elle ? Cela n'avait guère d'importance et il la rejoignit dans ce fou-rire. Malheureusement, leur sombre préoccupation vint les arracher à leurs rires. Après un dernier soupir, L lui expliqua tous les détails de son plan. Il la suivrait, un téléphone prêt à appeler la police. Elle devrait également porter une ceinture comme celles de la cellule d'enquête. Fuyuko avait bu toutes ses paroles et tout préparé comme il se devait. Cependant, de son côté, elle avait préparé d'autres choses dont elle n'avait dit mot à Ryusaki. Les préparatifs avançaient tandis que les deux détectives gardaient un oeil très vigilant sur Light. Malheureusement, le jeune Yagami était libre et ne restait pas uniquement au Q.G, bien qu'il continuait d'enquêter innocemment d'après les caméras. La nuit arriva bientôt et avec elle leur rituel du soir, le passage à la douche, le souvenir de Wammy's House à travers la blouse et le détachement des tresses. Mais ce soir, une fois que F fut couchée, L s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais au moment où il s'agenouilla vers sa couchette, elle attrapa son pull, à moitié endormie et lui demanda de se coucher avec elle. Il resta un moment immobile. Lui qui était d'habitude imperturbable, il ne l'était plus du tout. Que devait il faire ? L'écouter ou bien être plus sage et se coucher. Mais c'était elle, ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque et avait déjà dormi ensemble auparavant, il y a bien longtemps. Donc, il pouvait. Il entra dans le lit et s'y allongea. Elle, qui était vraiment endormie, s'accrocha à lui. Quant à lui, il la serra dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position. Le lendemain, L s'était levé avant Fuyuko, afin d'effacer son passage près d'elle, bien qu'elle ne se réveilla que quelques minutes après. Ils s'étaient accordés un jour de congé, mais du coup, qu'allaient-ils faire aujourd'hui ? Pour ça, F avait bien une idée: L adorait manger, il allait être servi. Une fois les habitudes du matin passées, elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

" Fukami ? Que fait on ici ?

\- Rappelle moi quel est ton gâteau préféré ? "

Il porta son doigt à sa bouche.

" Et bien... Le fraisier. Pourquoi ?

\- En as tu jamais cuisiné ?

\- Non. Mais, tu ne veux quand même pas...

\- Oh que si !"

Elle lui tendit un tablier avant d'enfiler le sien. Elle sortit devant ses yeux ébahis les ingrédients qu'elle avait dû acheté pendant qu'il se préparait ce matin. Face à lui, une redoutable farine, du lait atroce, des oeufs maléfiques, du sucre abominable, du beurre maudit et de très appétissantes fraises. Il voulut en attraper une mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut une douloureuse tape sur la main. Ils se mirent donc à la pâte. Ils firent une crème, un sirop et une génoise, mais L était très lent et ils durent refaire tellement de fois les choses qu'ils ne purent manger la délicieuse pâtisserie qu'à midi. Bien qu'à l'assemblage le gâteau s'affaissa et fini en charpie, on put au moins dire qu'il était très bon. Le repas terminé, ce fut au tour de L de surprendre F. Il ramena le recueil de Haïkus à Fuyuko qui s'était allongée sur le lit. Elle ne comprit d'abord pas mais il sortit le carnet brun de la reliure. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche puis murmura :

" Tu l'as gardé ?

\- Oui. Regarde.

" Il ouvrit le carnet : sur la première page, "Wammy's House" était écrit au centre , et autour, des dizaines de petits L et F essayés dans diverses polices. Ils tournèrent les pages du cahier, découvrant des notes d'enquête, le portrait de leurs anciens camarades, les photos années après années. La nostalgie les prit et de vielles émotions remontèrent. Les rires se mêlèrent aux douces larmes d'antan et tout cela se résuma sur une autre page laissée blanche.

.

L'heure arriva. 20:30, ils se mirent en route. Au bas de l'hôtel, dans le parking, Ryusaki décrocha la moto qu'il avait loué.

" Ryusaki ? Tu sais conduire ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué tu sais. On apprend vite.

\- Si tu le dis..."

Il lui tendit un casque et enfila le sien. Tout deux étaient noir comme l'engin et l'unique blouson que L possédait. Fuyuko sortit une épingle à cheveux de sa poche et ramena ses tresses derrière son crâne où elle les fixa à l'aide de son épingle. Elle enfila son casque et s'assit à l'arrière de la moto. L posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme le seul blouson adapté qu'il avait et s'assit à l'avant. Les deux roues étaient bien pour lui, car il pouvait conduire sans être obligé de se redresser. Il alluma l'appareil, le fit rugir une ou deux fois et démarra tandis que F s'accrochait à lui. Il s'engagea sur l'autoroute et accéléra, il allait de plus en plus vite et Fuyuko, inconsciemment, se serrait de plus en plus contre lui. Il prit la sortie d'Odaiba puis ralentit. Il s'arrêta enfin derrière un immeuble et fit descendre la jeune femme.

" Ça ira ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis tu surveilles mes arrières, non ?

\- C'est vrai, tu te souviens bien du plan ?

\- Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Maintenant, j'y vais.

\- Ok, à toute à l'heure.

\- C'est ça."

Elle s'éloigna. Sans savoir pourquoi, L ressentit une sorte de pincement au coeur mais il commença tout de même sa mission. F avançait vers la plage, face au soleil couchant. Elle posa un pied sur le sable et regarda autour. Devant elle un jeune homme assis vers la mer avait tourné la tête et la regardait en souriant:

Light Yagami.

* * *

Que va t'il se passer ? Que vont ils se dirent ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode. Ah oui, pour les curieu(se)x, la plage d'Odaiba existe vraiment, c'est une plage près de Tokyo ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Dernier chapitre (et le plus long ) ! bouhouhou... Enfin, Anchois ^^

* * *

Light Yagami…

Il fit un signe et elle approcha. Lors de ses recherches sur le jeune homme, elle avait compris qu'il jouissait d'une certaine popularité chez la gente féminine, mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il n'avait rien de particulier. Son nez peut-être ? Bref, ce n'était pas le propos, elle devait se concentrer afin de lui faire avouer ses crimes. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait si peu d'efforts à faire.

.

Light la regardait. Décidément, les deux détectives formaient une belle paire ! Tout à fait étranges et asociaux. Quand l'un passait tout son temps accroupi, l'autre restait inébranlablement debout, tout deux n'avait pas de manières. Il lui proposa de s'assoir. Alors, sans dire un mot, elle se baissa, allongea ses jambes et, en courbant le dos, vint placer ses mains entre ses genoux. Mais bon sang ! Ces personnes n'étaient pas capable de faire les choses comme tout le monde ! Enfin ! Il devait lui soutirer son nom et celui de son rival, et pour ça, il était prêt à tout.

"Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t'il

\- Ca va."

Même les formules de politesses y passaient.

"Vous avancez sur l'enquête ?

\- Je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Si. Tu as raison. Mais comme je suis le principal suspect, malheureusement, j'aurais voulu savoir si vous approchiez Kira.

\- Si tu veux savoir, l'étau se resserre.

\- Ah. Je suis rassuré.

\- Maintenant, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, il se rapprocha d'elle tout en regardant le soleil qui disparaissait sous la mer. Disons, que j'aime passer du temps avec toi.

\- Tu aimes Misa n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Réponds simplement à ma question.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. J'ai mis fin à notre relation quand tu es arrivée, et que j'ai su que c'était toi que j'aimais vraiment.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Que je t'aime ?

\- Non. Toute ton histoire. Rien ne tient debout. Tu me mens depuis mon arrivée.

-Aaah… Fukami… J'aurais préféré que ça ne se passe pas ainsi."

Elle n'avait pas fait attention à son bras, qui était maintenant tout proche du sien. Et, en un dixième de secondes, il lui avait fermement saisi le poignet et pris la seringue qu'il cachait dans sa chemise. Il lui injecta la drogue dans les veines, et elle se sentit défaillir. Quelle idiote ! Elle n'avait pas été assez prudente. Mais, ce simple geste pourrait bien mener à sa perte le si parfait Light Yagami.

.

Pendant ce temps, L les observait de loin et décida de ne pas agir, simplement de les suivre. Armé d'un caméscope, il allait coincer Kira.

.

F se réveilla assise. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était attachée, pieds et poings liés à son "siège". Autour d'elle, l'obscurité. Après quelques minutes, elle identifia l'endroit où elle se trouvait comme une sorte de hangar. Une voix s'adressa à la jeune femme. Celle de son ravisseur, qui s'approcha.

" Ma chère F, vous êtes dans une situation pour le moins incongrue.

\- En effet. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas la moindre envie de m'aider à me défaire de ces liens."

Avec une lame qu'elle gardait dans sa manche, elle essayait de scier les cordes.

"Vous ne m'en voyez point désolé.

\- Avoue.

\- Que veux tu que j'avoue ?"

En disant cela, il s'était penché sur elle et appuyait sa main contre le dossier de la chaise. Leurs visages étaient très proches.

"Avoue que tu es Kira.

\- Si ça te chante : "Je suis Kira." De toutes façons, tu ne pourras jamais le prouver.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Après t'avoir arraché vos noms, je te tuerais.

\- Si je dois mourir, dis moi au moins ta façon de procéder avec tes victimes.

\- J'utilise un death note. En y notant le nom de ma victime en ayant son visage en tête je peux la tuer et choisir sa mort. Tout cela dans un délai de six minutes quarante.

\- Comment as-tu eu ce cahier ?

\- Un shinigami me l'a donné.

\- Pourquoi l'utilise tu ?

\- Afin de purger ce monde et d'en devenir le nouveau dieu.

\- Misa en possède-t'elle un aussi ?

\- Absolument. Satisfaite ?

\- Comblée."

De son côté, L avait tout filmé. Il pouvait arrêter Kira. Pourtant, il n'intervenait pas.

" Je te donne une chance. Donne moi gentiment ton nom et celui de L et tu mourras sans souffrances. Si tu refuses, j'ai des moyens de te faire parler qui sont, ma foi, plus brutaux.

\- Jamais je ne le trahirais et n'accepterais tes idées tordues de nouveau monde !

\- Oh... Il fit une fausse moue déçue. Tant pis. Dans ce cas..."

Il s'approcha d'elle avec ce qui semblait être un instrument de torture, un comme ceux pour compresser les pieds. Il allait le mettre à la jeune femme lorsque L sortit de la pénombre et s'interposa. Light n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il se retrouva avec un pied dans la mâchoire. Affalé sur le sol, L le surplombait. Et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux un sentiment qui ne s'était encore jamais manifesté chez lui : de la colère.

"NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS D'ELLE ! JAMAIS !

\- Oh... Alors c'est comme ça..."

Pour réponse, L reçut un violent poing dans le ventre, mais il en fallait plus pour le calmer. Il répondit et s'en suivit un dialogue de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Devant ce spectacle, F se hâta de trancher les cordes qui la retenait prisonnière. Enfin, elle y parvint.

.

L frappait de plus en plus fort, et Light donnait la pareil. Mais soudain, il se stoppa. Du métal glacé reposait sur sa tempe. Sans bouger, il regarda à sa gauche et découvrit une F totalement libre armée de deux 9mm, un contre sa tempe, l'autre tenu fermement contre la cuisse de la jeune femme.

" Lâche le."

Elle avait prononcé ces mots si froidement que c'était à se demander si elle était humaine. Mais le résultat fut au rendez-vous. Sous le choc, Light lâcha le col de Ryusaki, plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et recula de quelques pas.

" A plat ventre, les mains sur le crâne. "

Elle gardait l'arme pointée sur lui, le doigt sur la gâchette. Il s'exécuta.

" Ryusaki, tu as appelé les forces de l'ordre ?

\- Oui, ils devraient d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Hein ?! Comment ?!

\- J'ai filmé toute votre conversation. Tu as perdu Kira.

\- Quoi ?! Impossible ! J'étais persuadé que tu bossais en solo F !

\- En effet, lorsque j'étais loin de L.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous travaillez ensemble ? Comment m'avez vous attrapé ? Comment ?! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!"

Ils restèrent silencieux. Light devenait fou, il était trop tard.

" Oh... C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Je suis Kira. Oui ! Je suis Kira ! "

Il riait comme un dément. Malgré les armes pointées sur lui, il se roulait au par terre et tapait du poing. Il essaya de s'enfuir, mais une balle dans le pied le cloua au sol. Les policiers arrivèrent à ce moment, arborant des casques masquant leurs visages. Ils menottèrent un Light Yagami hilare et le dirigeant de l'opération salua L et F. Ils emmenèrent ensuite Light, qui, dans un dernier élan, s'adressa à Ryusaki.

" Ce n'est pas fini L ! Ce ne sera jamais fini ! "

Et il disparu à travers la porte du hangar, avec tous les hommes de la police, laissant les deux détectives seuls.

" Fuyuko ? "

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit son vrai prénom.

" Oui ?

\- Je crois... Qu'il est temps de finir ce que l'on a commencé...

\- Comment ç..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla à lui. Il passa sa main sous sa nuque et fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres. D'abord surprise, elle ferma finalement les yeux et s'accrocha à son cou, en l'embrassant. Tout deux ne voulait plus se quitter et, après avoir mis fin au baiser, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

" Je... J... Je...

\- Je t'aime Lawliet.

\- Je t'aime Fuyuko."

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et soupira. Elle connaissait ce sentiment maintenant. Oui, elle était bien amoureuse. Et amoureuse du plus grand détective de ce monde.

.

Il n'y croyait pas. Lui, L était tombé amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui ! La plus grande, la plus belle et la plus forte détective de tout les temps. Sherlock Holmes pouvait aller se rhabiller ! Et le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'est que c'était réciproque. Jamais il ne la quitterait et toujours il la protègerait.

.

*Quelques mois plus tard*

L écrivait un mail à Interpol pour annoncer la résolution de l'enquête qu'il avait mené avec F. Malgré tout, il regrettait quelques fois Light, il ne trouverait jamais plus un rival à sa hauteur. Il envoya le message et regarda sa main restée sur le clavier. Autour de son annulaire, une bague en argent. Fiancé, il était fiancé. Ils avaient gravé à l'intérieur de leur alliance le même L et le même F que sur le collier de Fuyuko qu'elle arborait fièrement. Elle avait aussi ôté son pansement devant lui, dévoilant ainsi la cicatrice de la brûlure. Ils n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre, et il n'y a pas si longtemps, il la demandait, d'une façon très gauche, en mariage. Il pensait à tout ça quand il la vit débarquer en trombe en hurlant son nom.

" Lawliet ! Lawliet ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! "

Elle s'assit près de lui. Il se demandait ce qu'elle fabriquait quand elle prit la main de son fiancé pour venir la poser sur son ventre.

" J'attends un bébé..."

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir.

" Quoi ? Mais... Mais... C'est génial !

\- Oui ! "

Ils se prirent dans les bras et elle versa quelques larmes. Puis, il se sépara d'elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

" Ça veut dire que je vais être... Je...

\- Oui, le grand détective L va être papa.

\- Incroyable...

\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait penser aux noms...

\- Oui.

\- Alors si c'est une fille, j'aurais pensé à Naomie, et pour un garçon, Michael. Et toi ?

\- Je pensais à Kyomi ou Nate..."

FIN

* * *

Avez vous reconnu tous les noms ? C'est Fanfiction est finie, je voudrais encore dire merci à Chocolina Sutcliff, Fang Middleford et la 2nd Camille (elle se reconnaîtra ). Et surtout, surtout, un grand merci à toi derrière ton écran, qui laisse un mot ou non et qui se dit que ce n'est qu'un remerciement global, non c'est vraiment à toi que je dis merci :) À bientôt dans une prochaine fanfic...

Lightning Michaelis


End file.
